theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
DecemberWinds
"C'mon, I wanna get to that rare item! TODAY!!!" —DecemberWinds— About DecemberWinds: DecemberWinds is fairly new to the CyberConnects community. She joined on February 16th, 2008, but already finds herself at home being surrounded by .hack// fans and gamers just like her. She had originally thought people would be irritated by her rather immature and bubbly personality. But it turns out, she already has a few friends on the website. Despite being one of the younger members, DecemberWinds feels like she fits in perfectly with everyone else. All you need to do to brighten your day is PM DecemberWinds, and your frown will be instantly turned upside-down! Online On The World, DecemberWinds' PC name is December. She is a Rare Hunter, who is very serious about getting a hold of any item she can find. She hasn't been able to access the server lately though, considering the "Ctrl-I" method of logging out, and the "Super Mega AIDS" incident. But once December is able to get on, it is said that she will instantaneously start attempting to level up and begin her item collection! December's appearance is that of a young girl with light orange hair, and a blue and black dress on. Of course, she is very low in level, and is a Wavemaster. The first person she wants to go on an adventure with is the first friend she ever had on the forums, Edo_nagori. When the new release of The World comes out, she is also determined to help him in his quest of becoming a PKK, and maybe even a hero. Offline When DecemberWinds is AFK, as some people say, her personality is only slightly different. She still collects many things to put in a special closet in her room, and she is still very optimistic and cheerful. Her real name is Yuukahara, but she prefers to be called Yuuka for short. Despite being only about half Japanese, she was born and lived in Japan practically her whole life. She has just recently moved from Tokyo, and about seven or eight years ago she moved from Yokohama to Tokyo. She now lives in Seattle, Washington. Yuuka is a fourteen-year-old eighth grade student who loves reading, writing, art, anime, cosplaying, and music. Her favorite musical artist and biggest inspiration is the band See-Saw. One day, Yuuka says she'll move back to her home town, Yokohama, and be famous for music just like that. Already, she can play the flute/piccolo, keyboard/piano, and violin/viola/cello/bass. Basically, all DecemberWinds is offline is an exact clone of the DecemberWinds online, only more of a scholar! DecemberWinds' Favorite Quotes: "To love someone... It is not to shut one's eyes to the other, nor to block one's ears to the truth... To love one another... Is to walk through life together... Open your eyes, open your ears... Look at each other... and together seek the best path for the both of you." — Endrance — "The twilight I should be tired of seeing is still so beautiful it makes me cry." — "Silly-Go-Round" by FictionJunction YUUKA — "The fields are filled with desires. All voices crying for freedom. But all in vain, they will fade away. There's only you, to answer you, forever..." — "The World" by See-Saw — DecemberWinds' Best Friends: Edo_nagori, Tren, Daemonblade777, and Leenoco. Trivia *December's parents were divorced very shortly before she was born. *When December was born, she was originally supposed to live with her father, as her mother couldn't take care of her yet because of sudden financial disasters. Her father lost custody of her when she was only a year old, therefore she had to go live with her aunt and uncle. She remains with her aunt to this day, where her uncle had to stay in Tokyo because of his job. *DecemberWinds' favorite band is See-Saw, and her favorite song by them is "The World". *Despite See-Saw being her favorite band, her favorite song of all time is "Silly-Go-Round", by FictionJunction YUUKA. *Yuukahara earned her nickname because her voice sounds exactly like the lead singer from FictionJunction YUUKA, Yuuka Nanri. *Mistral, her favorite .hack// character, has a personality that almost exactly mirrors DecemberWinds' personality. *DecemberWinds has performed alongside many adults before, and this year she hopes to not only cosplay, but perform music in the Sakura Con 2008, which is located in the Washington State Conventions and Trade Center. *DecemberWinds is one of the shorter people for her age, standing at only five feet and three inches tall. *DecemberWinds is great when it comes to computers and other technology. She has used her skills to help many site administrators with hacking cases, as well as minor things such as bots and rogue gamers. *'The World is the only game DecemberWinds has not yet become the Treasure Queen of.' She claims that that will all change very, very shortly.